2028 Atlantic hurricane season
Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2028 and ended November 30th, 2028. The season kicked off with Tropical Storm Alex forming on June 15th, up to Two Weeks after the official Start of the season. Two storms were observed in July, however, Hurricane Bonnie and Tropical Storm Colin, with Bonnie nearly Attaining Major Hurricane Status whilst skirting The Eastern US Coast, bringing Tropical Storm Force Winds to Nags Head, NC at one point due to the size of the Tropical Storm wind-field. In August, Four Cyclones formed in the month, TD Four was a Cape Verde Type Cyclone that brought rainfall to the Islands without significant effect. Danielle was the most significant Storm of August, bringing Devastation to Mexico as it made landfall as a Strong Category-3. September was the most active month of the year, Four Cyclones formed, but unlike August, all of the storms this month became named storms, 3 became Hurricanes, and 2 became Major Hurricanes. Hurricanes Fiona and Gaston both became Category-4 storms, and were both Category-4s at the same time briefly before Fiona Weakened. Later in the same month, Storms Hermine and Ian caused problems along the East Coast, spreading rainfall and Tropical Storm Force winds along the east coast and eastern states. Things Quieted down by October, Dry and Wind-Shear had Returned over the Atlantic, and waters began to cool by this time of year. But Tropical Depression Eleven was able to form in the later part of October, and make landfall near Veracruz, Mexico Finally, the season closed out with the Month of November, and the formation of Tropical Storm Julia, a weak Tropical Storm that caused problems in the Carribean. The storm fought some Dry Air and Shear before dissipating on November 11th, thus ending the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Julia Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2028 till:01/12/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2028 till:18/06/2028 color:TS text:Alex from:04/07/2028 till:18/07/2028 color:C2 text:Bonnie from:20/07/2028 till:24/07/2028 color:TS text:Colin from:06/08/2028 till:07/08/2028 color:TD text:Four from:13/08/2028 till:20/08/2028 color:C3 text:Danielle from:17/08/2028 till:21/08/2028 color:TS text:Earl barset:break from:31/08/2028 till:12/09/2028 color:C4 text:Fiona from:05/09/2028 till:21/09/2028 color:C4 text:Gaston from:10/09/2028 till:17/09/2028 color:C1 text:Hermine from:24/09/2028 till:05/10/2028 color:TS text:Ian from:19/10/2028 till:20/10/2028 color:TD text:Eleven from:07/11/2028 till:10/11/2028 color:TS text:Julia bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2028 till:01/07/2028 text:June from:01/07/2028 till:01/08/2028 text:July from:01/08/2028 till:01/09/2028 text:August from:01/09/2028 till:01/10/2028 text:September from:01/10/2028 till:01/11/2028 text:October from:01/11/2028 till:01/12/2028 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2028 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2000 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2020s Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Future disasters Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons